Passio Erectis
by Brent Maenen
Summary: Het werkt Molly Wemel een beetje op de zenuwen dat haar man tegenwoordig elke avond afgepeigerd thuiskomt. Ze heeft echter het ideale middel om hem wat extra energie te geven; een middel dat ze allebei nog heel goed kennen.


**Passio**** Erectis**

Molly had net het laatste hoofdstuk van _Mijn Betoverende Ik _gelezen toen de klok tegenover haar een klikkend geluid maakte. Arthurs wijzer schoot van 'Werk' naar 'Onderweg' en gleed daarbij razendsnel over de wijzers van de kinderen heen die op 'School' huisden.  
>Met een appreciërende zucht sloeg ze het boek dicht en glimlachte nog even naar de foto van een knappe tovenaar met golvend blond haar en helderblauwe ogen alvorens zich uit de gemakkelijkste zetel van de woonkamer overeind te trekken. Toen liep ze naar de keuken terwijl ze zachtjes een van haar lievelingsliedjes zong.<p>

_'O, roer eens in mijn ketel,  
>Want roer je naar mijn zin,<br>Dan heb je't deze nacht niet koud,  
><em>_Brouw ik er warme liefde in._

Net toen ze klaar was met het refrein zag ze de kippen hevig kakelend over het erf racen. De keukendeur ging open en een vermoeide Arthur stapte naar binnen.  
>'Fijne dag gehad, schat?' vroeg Molly terwijl ze hem vluchtig zoende en naar het fornuis rende om nog een laatste maal door de kokende brij te roeren en de kom daarna op tafel te zetten. Die had ze versierd met rode zwevende kaarsen en rozenblaadjes, waardoor Arthur haar wantrouwig aankeek.<br>'Druk,' mompelde hij. 'Ze gunnen me geen moment rust de laatste tijd.'  
>Molly knikte.<br>'En dan kom je steeds doodmoe thuis, waardoor ik niets meer aan je heb.'  
>'Ik weet het,' zuchtte Arthur verontschuldigend. 'Wat moet dat eigenlijk voorstellen?'<br>Hij knikte naar de overdreven versierde tafel en de pruttelende kom.  
>'Volgens de radio is dat Celine Malvaria's lievelingsgerecht,' verduidelijkte ze. 'Kalindertwijgjes in Vlierbessensiroop.'<br>'En vanwaar die versieringen?' Hebben we iets te vieren?'  
>'Van een beetje gezelligheid zullen we heus niet sterven, liefje,' grinnikte Molly.<br>Arthur fronste zijn wenkbrauwen.  
>'O nee! Is het onze huwelijksverjaardag vandaag?'<br>Molly glimlachte ontkennend en keek hem dan aan met een ondeugende speelsheid, zoals ze wel vaker keek als ze iets in haar schild voerde, en die voor Arthur wel vaker een vat vol onduidelijkheid herbergde.  
>'Glaasje Oude Klare's Jonge Borrel?' vroeg ze, maar nog voor hij antwoord kon geven, had ze al een vuurrode fles uit de bar gehaald. Arthur haalde zijn schouders op en plofte neer aan tafel.<br>'Waarom ook niet.'  
>Molly schonk twee glazen vol en drukte er één in de hand van haar man.<br>'Op ons,' kirde ze voor ze zelf ook aan tafel ging zitten. Toen nam ze zijn bord en goot er een grote schep van het donkerbruine goedje op.

Arthur keek lichtjes afkeurend naar zijn bord. Molly had hem net zo goed een hoopje modder kunnen serveren, niemand die het verschil zou zien en de geur die de keuken nu domineerde was niet van plan om hem zijn eetlust terug te schenken. Omdat hij merkte dat hij werd aangestaard, voelde hij zich verplicht om zijn lepel vast te pakken en aan zijn laatste avondmaal te beginnen.  
>De eerste hap verraste hem. Het smaakte gelukkig niet naar modder, maar het smaakte zo ontzettend zuur dat Arthur vreesde dat zijn mond ervan zou scheuren. Pas toen de vloeistof zijn slokdarm had bereikt, merkte hij op dat het naast erg zuur nog een andere smaak bevatte. Een stuk pittiger en bovenal erg herkenbaar, al kon hij het niet meteen thuisbrengen. Daarom waagde hij zich aan een tweede hap. Met enige moeite overwon hij het zuur en concentreerde zich dan op wat hij daarna proefde. Het smaakte even pittig als rode pepers, maar had tegelijkertijd de zachtheid van chocolade. Iets vertelde hem dat hij de smaak moest associëren met zijn verleden. Het antwoord lag letterlijk en figuurlijk op het puntje van zijn tong, maar hij slaagde er niet in om het eraf te halen. En net toen hij het wilde opgeven, voelde hij een plotse tinteling tussen zijn benen en luidde er een alarmbel in zijn hoofd.<br>'Molly! Dit kun je niet menen!'  
>Hij ging met zijn hand over de rits van zijn broek en vond daar de bevestiging die hij vreesde.<br>'Je hebt Passio Erectis op me gebruikt! Alweer!'  
>Zodra hij de naam uitsprak, flitsten zijn gedachten naar de allereerste keer dat Molly hem de toverdrank had toegediend.<p>

Het was een zwoele zomernacht geweest. Molly en hij hadden zoals wel vaker de kilte van de kasteelmuren achter zich gelaten en zich in elkaars armen genesteld op de uitgestrekte terreinen van Zweinstein om naar de heldere maan te kunnen kijken. Toen ze na een lange tijd geen gevoel meer hadden in hun tongen en zijn handen zich een weg hadden gebaand onder Molly's roze blouse, had de toenmalige conciërge Apolonius Stoffer hen in de smiezen gekregen. Zoals steeds liep hij met een jachtgeweer door het kasteel. Hij vond niets leuker dan enkele schoten te lossen op ongehoorzame leerlingen, niet om hen te raken of pijn te doen natuurlijk, gewoon om hen op te jagen en voor zijn eigen amusement.  
>Hij had Molly en hem al van op het bordes zien zitten en was meteen gaan schreeuwen, waardoor ze in paniek waren geraakt en het op een lopen hadden gezet. Achteraf gezien was dat het slechtste wat je kon doen bij iemand als Stoffer. Toen ze langs hem heen de eiken voordeuren hadden proberen te bereiken, had hij zijn jachtgeweer getrokken en was hij in het wilde weg gaan schieten.<br>Doordat het reeds stikdonker was geweest, had hij een stuk minder goed kunnen mikken en dat zouden Molly en hij geweten hebben. Hij had plots een hevige pijnscheut gevoeld alsof er een zak hete kolen tegen zijn benen was gegooid. Toen ze even later de leerlingenkamer hadden bereikt, werd pas duidelijk welke schade Stoffer had aangericht. De kogel was tussen zijn benen door geschoten en had daarbij zijn penis geraakt. Het was een lelijke wonde geweest die hevig bloedde en zelfs na een krachtige helingsspreuk en Molly's goede zorgen, niet meer tot leven te krijgen was. Dat was het moment geweest waarop Molly hem voor de eerste keer Passio Erectis had toegediend, waardoor hij de volgende dagen niet alleen met zijn hoofd in de wolken had gelopen.

Hij keek Molly strak aan, terwijl hij de druk onderin voelde toenemen. Arthur probeerde zich te bedwingen, maar besefte dat de laatste seconden van zijn dapper verzet verstreken. Molly lachte hem alleen maar ondeugend toe, alsof ze ervan genoot om te zien hoe snel de toverdrank inwerkte. Arthur was er intussen aan voor de moeite en kon nu enkel nog terugvallen op het verstand van zijn benedenverdieping.  
>'Kom hier, stoeipoes!'<br>Hij kroop op de tafel en liet de borden en de kom met een veeg van zijn hand op de grond vallen. Onder het geluid van brekend aardewerk ging Molly ervandoor en knipoogde speels naar haar echtgenoot. Hij lachte luidop, kroop van de tafel en liep achter haar aan.  
>'Pak me dan,' kirde ze.<br>'Wees daar maar zeker van,' grijnsde hij ontdeugend en vastberaden.  
>Ze liep voortdurend om de tafel heen en veranderde van richting als Arthur de aanval inzette. Hij werd steeds ongeduldiger, maar verloor zijn prooi niet uit het oog. Een snelle beweging was voldoende om haar arm te grijpen en haar tegen zich aan te trekken. Hij legde zijn handen om haar middel en drukte haar tegen de koelkast. Hijgend plantte hij zijn hoofd in haar hals en likte zich een weg over de hele breedte van de hals tot aan haar mond. Zijn tong glipte naar binnen en liet haar proeven van zijn verlangen. Toen ging hij verder met zijn ontdekkingstocht en liet de punt van zijn tong met weloverwogen stapjes naar haar oor klimmen. Steeds opnieuw likte hij langs haar oorschelp, waardoor Molly het uitgierde.<br>Daarna ging ze in de tegenaanval en stortte zich vol overgave op zijn hals, terwijl hij zich meester maakte van haar blouse en knoopje voor knoopje losmaakte. Ze kreunde zachtjes toen hij zijn tong liet afzakken van haar oor naar haar ontblootte boezem en genoot zichtbaar van de intense aandacht die ze een tijdlang had moeten missen. Hij streelde de randen van haar borsten, likte beide tepels en kuste ze hartstochtelijk. Toen keek hij Molly aan alsof hij net een fort had veroverd en drukte zijn lippen tegen de hare. Hij voelde zijn buik tekeer gaan alsof er net een vlindertuin werd aangelegd.

Gevoed door zijn liefde drukte ze zich tegen Arthur aan en begeleidde zijn rug naar het tafelblad, zodat hij met zijn hoofd net tussen twee zwevende kaarsen terechtkwam. De tafel kraakte onheilspellend, maar hield desalniettemin stand. Molly spreidde haar benen over hem heen, stak haar handen in een vlotte beweging onder zijn gewaad en pull en trok beide kledingstukken uit. Toen bukte ze zich, kuste zijn borstkas en daalde geleidelijk af naar de koperen gesp. Tegelijkertijd met haar gefriemel aan zijn riem, vouwde Arthur zijn vingertoppen om de rand van haar rok en schoof de knoop open. Ze tintelde door de aanraking en verlangde naar meer. Gewillig liet ze zich uitkleden en wachtte geduldig tot ze enkel nog gekleed was door een warrig schaamtapijt. Toen ontfermde ze zich over Arthurs donkere stoffen broek en fluogroene onderbroek en liet die tot op zijn knieën zakken. Ze werd opgewonden toen de woordvoerder van Arthurs passie haar nauwlettend gadesloeg en wilde hem dolgraag begroeten. Ze zette zich iets rechter en streelde het met de uiteinden van haar tapijt. Haar ademhaling schakelde enkele versnellingen hoger en Arthur haalde een paar keer diep adem. De kennismaking voelde zo vertrouwd aan dat ze er alleen nog maar naar verlangde om die ontmoeting op een intense manier te bezegelen en in Arthurs wazige ogen kon ze lezen dat ook hij allang niet meer begaan was met het gebroken aardewerk om hen heen. Ze liet zich geleidelijk zakken en kreunde intenser bij elke centimeter die haar dichter bij een totale verbondenheid met Arthur bracht. Steeds harder, steeds sneller verweefden ze in elkaar, geen van beiden in staat zich bewust te zijn van het leven naast de bevredigende verbintenis en dus ook niet van de open haard en diens groener wordende vlammen.

Net op het moment dat er een vervelende kuch klonk, werd het blij weerzien bekroond met een spetterend witkleurig vuurwerk en een enthousiast gekreun van voldoening. Dat stond hen toe weer voeling te krijgen met de realiteit en het strakke, geshockte gezicht van een kalende man in het haardvuur. Zowel Molly als Arthur hadden ontzet 'Romeo' willen schreeuwen, maar hun schaamte nam de bovenhand, waardoor ze hem alleen maar konden aanstaren in een pijnlijk stilzwijgen.  
>'Arthur,' zei Romeo Wolkenveldt ongemakkelijk.<br>Blijkbaar vond hij het in deze situatie niet toepasselijk om zich te excuseren of oordeelde hij dat excuses de toestand er net nog lastiger op zouden maken.  
>'Ik vroeg me af of je een kijkje kon gaan nemen op Trafalgar Square in Londen. Dedalus Diggel heeft er een hele bus Dreuzels op stang gejaagd met enkele bizarre magische voorwerpen en je collega Povers is niet te bereiken.'<br>Romeo liet zijn blik onmetelijk kort op de beschamende houding rusten waarin Arthur en Molly zich bevonden en voegde er nog aan toe: 'Het is dringend, Arthur.'  
>Met die laatste woorden verdween Romeo uit het haardvuur en keken Molly en Arthur elkaar aan. Even leken ze zich ongemakkelijk te voelen en wisten ze niet wat te denken, maar vrij snel barstten ze uit in een slappe lach die ettelijke minuten aanhield.<br>'Ik denk niet dat ik hem meteen rustig krijg,' grijnsde Arthur, terwijl hij enigszins trots het verlengstuk van zijn passie bewonderde dat nog steeds in staat van aanval stond.


End file.
